Barack Obama/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Barack Obama - Hu Jintao.jpg| President Obama shakes hands with Chinese leader Hu Jintao before their summit meeting Tuesday. (GUAN/AP) Barack Obama - Xi Jinping.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama, left, and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands following the conclusion of their joint news conference at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, Wednesday, Nov. 12, 2014. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) Corea del Sur * Ver Barack Obama - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| Former US President Barack Obama and former South Korean President Lee Myung-bak are seen in the photo taken in November 2009. (Yonhap) Barack Obama - Park Geun-hye.jpg| South Korean President Park Geun-hye (R) and U.S. President Barack Obama shake hands before holding summit talks at the presidential office of Cheong Wa Dae in Seoul on April 25, 2014. (Yonhap) Barack Obama - Moon Jae-in.jpg| Obama Advises Moon on Dealing With Pyongyang. REUTERS/ Yonhap News Agency Japón * Ver Akihito - Barack Obama.jpg| TOKYO, Japan (April 24, 2014) U.S. President Barack Obama participates in the welcome ceremony with His Majesty the Emperor of Japan at the Imperial Palace during his state visit to Japan. State Department photo by William Ng/Public Domain. Flick of East Asia and Pacific Media Hub U.S. Departmen Barack Obama - Taro Aso.jpg| President Barack Obama meeting with Prime Minister Taro Aso of Japan in Oval Office. Photo: U.S. Department of State Barack Obama - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Yukio Hatoyama, Prime Minister, and Miyuki Hatoyama met Barack Obama, President, and Michelle Obama at the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, New York State on September 23, 2009. U.S. Department of State. Official White House Photo by Lawrence Jackson Barack Obama - Naoto Kan.jpg| President Barack Obama (L) meets Japan's Prime Minister Naoto Kan in Yokohama November 13, 2010. REUTERS/Jim Young Barack Obama - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama and Japanese Prime Minister Yoshihiko Noda met in the Oval Office of the White House. CNN Barack Obama - Shinzō Abe.jpg| In this April 24, 2014 file photo, President Barack Obama shakes hands with Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Abe as they arrive to participate in a bilateral meeting at the Akasaka State Guest House in Tokyo. Seventy years after the end of World War II, Japan wants to look to the future but can't shake off its past. (AP Photo/Carolyn Kaster, File) Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Barack Obama - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Closer ties: Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono welcomes Barack Obama. Adi Weda: AFP Barack Obama - Joko Widodo.jpg| President Barack Obama shake hands with Indonesian President Joko Widodo during their meeting in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, Oct. 26, 2015. AP Asia del Sur India * Ver Barack Obama - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| President Obama and Prime Minister Manmohan Singh at a news conference in New Delhi on Monday. Mr. Obama was on a three-day visit to India. Doug Mills/The New York Times Barack Obama - Narendra Modi.jpg| Prime Minister Narendra Modi with US President Barack Obama in Washington. Photo: PTI. Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Barack Obama.jpg| This file photo shows former US president Barack Obama (L) shaking hands with former Saudi King Abdullah bin Abdulaziz al-Saud on the outskirts of Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, on June 3, 2009. (By AFP) Barack Obama - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| US President Barack Obama meets with Saudi King Salman bin Abdulaziz in the Oval Office of the White House in Washington, September 4, 2015. This is the king's first visit to the United States since ascending to the throne in January. Reuters: Gary Cameron Irak * Ver Barack Obama - Jalal Talabani.jpg| President Barack Obama and Iraqi President Jalal Talabani discuss the success of the U.S.-Iraq security agreement and the growing diplomatic ties between the two countries during a visit to Camp Victory, Iraq, April 7, 2009. Spc. Kimberly Millett, USA Israel * Ver Barack Obama - Shimon Peres.jpg| In a touching tribute, President Obama said of Peres: 'The hope he gave us will burn forever' EPA Barack Obama - Reuven Rivlin.jpg| President Barack Obama and First Lady Michelle Obama watch as President Reuven Rivlin of Israel and Mrs. Nechama Rivlin light the menorah during Hanukkah reception #1 in the East Room of the White House, Dec. 9, 2015. (Official White House Photo by Amanda Lucidon) Barack Obama - Ehud Barak.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) greets U.S. Democratic presidential candidate Senator Barack Obama (D-IL) before their meeting in Jerusalem July 23, 2008. reuters/ELIANA APONTE Barack Obama - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Then-prime minister Ehud Olmert meets with Barack Obama in Jerusalem in 2008 (photo credit: Olivier Fitoussi/Flash90) Benjamín Netanyahu - Barack Obama.jpg| PM Benjamin Netanyahu with US President Barack Obama, March 2012. (photo credit: Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Flash90) Palestina * Ver Barack Obama - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| Obama to Meet with Palestinian President Mahmoud Abbas on Wednesday. (The Blaze/AP) Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Barack Obama.jpg| US President Barack Obama (L) is greeted by his Turkish counterpart Abdullah Gul during a welcoming ceremony at Cankaya Palace in Ankara Photo: AFP Barack Obama - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| 奥巴马和埃尔多安在G20峰会上举行双边会晤. AAK/K. Ozer Fuentes Categoría:Barack Obama